Se Eu Fosse Jedi
by SeteEntediados
Summary: Estória curta. Brittany sonha em como seria bom se ela tivesse poderes de jedi.


Meu pai adora Star Wars. Tem todos os filmes e também uma daquelas espadas legais de luz azul. Às vezes ele faz uma maratona de Star Wars. A gente faz pipoca e bebe coca-cola e passamos a tarde inteira assistindo uma das trilogias. Noutras vezes, a gente se dedica a ver somente aos desenhos animados. Prefiro os desenhos. São mais bonitinhos e explicam melhor a história. Acho que os filmes de Star Wars são muito educativos. Ensinam que mesmo as pessoas mais poderosas de uma galáxia muito, muito distante podem fazer coisas estúpidas.

E também tem a parte dos super-poderes que eu acho bem legal. Por exemplo, no outro dia o meu pai estava consertando o telhado enquanto eu estava em frente de casa lavando a minha moto junto.

"Ei, bailarina!" – ele gritou lá de cima – "Será que você poderia pegar duas telhas que estão aí em baixo, perto da escada?"

Eu não gostava muito de escadas. Não é que tivesse medo. Só não gostava. Minha mãe dizia que ficar perto delas dava azar. Se eu fosse uma jedi, só precisaria pegar as telhas, daria um salto e entregaria tudo pro meu pai. Não levaria nem 20 segundos. Como não sou, precisei subir as escadas, deixar as telhas perto das ferramentas e descer. Azar duas vezes, minutos perdidos e o desperdício da água da mangueira que me esqueci de fechar.

Sempre empurro Artie pelos corredores da escola entre uma classe e outra. Ele era paciente comigo, falava como se eu tivesse 5 anos de idade, mas era um bom namorado. Gostava de me agradar e me presenteava chicletes sem açúcar. Eu adorava mascar chicletes.

"O pessoal do Glee Club já está no auditório para ensaiar a coreografia" – ele me avisou assim que nos encontramos pela terceira vez.

Como sempre, eu o empurrei na cadeira de rodas até o auditório. Mike e eu faríamos alguns passos de dança bem legais no ritmo de jazz enquanto Rachel contava com Tina e Mercedes. Olhei para Artie no canto do palco tocando a guitarra. Ele sorriu para mim e voltou a conversar com os meninos da banda. No fundo do meu coração, sabia que ele morria de vontade de dançar e de ser o meu par na coreografia. Se eu fosse jedi, usaria todo o meu conhecimento tecnológico de uma galáxia muito, muito distante e substituiria as pernas que não funcionavam por aqueles de dróides. Artie ficaria feliz.

"Espera aí" – Rachel interrompeu nossos ensaios – "Essa marcação não está funcionando. Tina precisa entrar com um pouco mais de vontade na segunda parte dos backings antes de Mercedes começar a fazer as notas altas. Isso aqui pode ser um ensaio, mas vocês precisam colocar em mente que esse trabalho de sincronia é de fundamental importância para que o nosso grupo possa entrar em perfeita harmonia em qualquer apresentação que seja, especialmente nas competições..."

Rachel falava demais. Se eu fosse jedi me concentraria na vassoura que ficava encostada na parede e a faria voar até a minha mão. Então eu bateria o cabo na cabeça de Rachel para ver se acionava algum botão lá dentro e ela começasse a falar menos e mais simples.

"Ei BritBrit" – Santana se aproximou depois dos ensaios quando ninguém mais estava olhando – "Estava pensando... você podia passar lá em casa hoje. Depois de fazer nossos deveres, e eu te ajudar com aquela lição de química, eu poderia te dar alguns doces beijos de uma dama. Bem no lugar que você gosta de recebê-los".

"Bem que eu gostaria. Mas já tinha prometido à Tina que daria algumas lições de motocicleta".

"Não pode desmarcar?"

"Não seria certo. Ela me deu 20 dólares para que eu fizesse isso".

"Bom... e amanhã?"

"Pode ser".

"Então combinado" – Santana virou as costas e seguiu para o corredor da escola.

Mais tarde eu a vi com Sam. Eles estavam se beijando. Santana nem ligava que Quinn estava por perto com jeito de quem estava muito magoada. Se eu fosse jedi, talvez eu pudesse ser capaz de sentir o que se passava no coração de Santana e pudesse entender porque ela agia daquela forma. Por que ela me dizia que não gostava de sexo com sentimentos, mas dizia que me amava todas as vezes em que fazíamos? Por que ela dizia que gostava de ficar comigo, mas na escola, ou diante dos nossos amigos, namorava um garoto qualquer? Por que ela era tão amável comigo e tão amarga com as outras pessoas? Santana me confundia mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Talvez eu devesse ser um jedi tão poderoso quanto Yoda para conseguir entendê-la.

Eu só sei que a amava muito. E nem precisava ser jedi.


End file.
